


Harry Potter and the Blonde Nuisance

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Dormitories, Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Carry On (Rainbow Rowell), Invisibility Cloak, J.K. Rowling - Freeform, M/M, Ron Weasley is So Done, Roommates, Sneaking Around, Sorting Hat is a Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts for 8th year along with Hermione and Ron. The sorting hat pares people up to be roommates in the dorms. Harry (of course) gets put with Draco on the sorting hats demand and they become roommates. Harry is suspicious of Draco and spies on him only to discover his big secret.(Mwahahhahaha)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy my story, I'll try to update weekly. Also sorry for how unoriginal this might be!

Hogwarts 8th year  
_____________________

The train ride back to Hogwarts was unusually quiet for Hermione, Ron and Harry. It was strange to be going back to Hogwarts after everything that happened in the last two years. Harry spent almost the whole ride dreamily staring out the window. There were a number of rumours about 8th year. Some people were saying that since less people came for 8th year, there would be dormitories. Some people said that the teachers want to mix and mingle different houses together. Harry hoped that the dorm part was true; it would be nice to get some privacy, although he was unsure of whether he would have to have a roommate or not. He decided not to dwell on it and let his mind drift to other things like when his life lacked grief. Or… as much grief.  
“First years! First years over here!” Hagrid boomed as the trio left the train, dressed in robes. “Hello, Hagrid.” Harry smiled, waving at the large man. He grinned and waved back. “It’s so weird being back.” Ron said, looking up at the castle of a school that Harry knew so well. “It won’t be the same without Dumbledore, that’s for sure.” Hermione mumbled, watching all the nervous first years follow Hagrid.  
Once in the great hall, the trio took their seats, admiring the floating candles above them. The whole room was dressed like it was on their first day at Hogwarts. “Settle down everybody.” Headmistress McGanagall shouted. “There are some changes happening at Hogwarts and I want everyone to listen up. As for the first years, please remember that the woods are off limits. You must be back to your house at 9PM. Anyone who breaks these rules, there will be consequences.” She began, just as Harry spotted Draco Malfoy. So he had come back. Harry wasn’t sure where he stood with Draco. After all, circumstances had drastically changed.  
“Now, eighth years, we have a new dormitory system for you now that you are young adults. Each of you will have a roommate to share a dorm with. In the dorm you will find one bedroom, one bathroom. You will have to share all of these things. I should add that the sorting hat will sort you with your partner.” McGonagall explained. “You will have the option of bunk beds.”  
“The professors and I thought that the new system would give you all some more independence, but still making sure you learn how to coexist with another.” She continued, picking up the sorting hat. “Now this will be just like your first year, I will call your name, you will come and sit and I will place the sorting hat on your head.” Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances as the first person was called. “Hermione Granger!”  
“I’m first again?” Hermione mumbled, arising. The sorting hat was silent for a few moments before: “Lavender Brown!”  
“You can go sit down now, Granger. Next to Lavender please.” Hermione held back a groan and Harry smiled at her in a teasing kind of way. Ron was purely sympathetic. “Susan Bones!” McGonagall boomed. “Better be…Hannah Abbott!”  
“Ronald Weasley!” Ron locked eyes with Harry and crossed his fingers, a nervous smile crossing his lips. “Hmmm…. Dean Thomas!” Ron visibly groaned, stomping towards Dean. “Oi’ you could at least pretend you’re happy about it.” Dean snarled.  
“Harry Potter!” Harry took a deep breath, surprised at how nervous he was. If not Ron, then who? Seamus maybe? He walked up to Headmistress McGonagall and sat down, twiddling his thumbs together and looking out over the sea of faces.  
“Ah Mr. Potter… I have just the person for you!” The Sorting Hat said devilishly. “‘Ought to be… Draco Malfoy!” Draco’s smug look was wiped straight off his face after hearing that. Harry’s eyes widened. “Headmistress?” Was all he could get out. “Well… that is odd. Harry… just go back to your seat for now. We will figure this out afterwards.” Harry let out a sigh of relief in sync with Draco.  
After all the sorting was complete, and the meal was coming to an end, McGonagall called for Harry and Draco.  
“So. Me and the professors have talked it over along with considering the sorting hat.” She began, both boys holding their breaths. “We have decided to go through with its decision.” Harry groaned, heedless of the fact Draco didn’t. “Oh and I might as well ask you now, do you two want bunk beds?” Draco just glared at her. Harry screeched. “No! I mean… No thank you, Headmistress.” McGonagal nodded to both of the boys and returned to the Great Hall.  
“Truce?” Harry said after she left, holding his hand out to Draco’s. He was silent and glared at Harry’s hand. “Look, if we have to live together I would rather not be at each other's throats the whole time. So, truce?” Draco was still silent, very unlike him, and he walked back to the Great Hall without another word.  
* * *  
“He what? What did you say?” Blaise Zabini exclaimed, rather out of character. “I didn’t say anything! I left.” Draco replied defensively. Zabini threw his arms up hopelessly, again, very out of character. “What is up with you? You’re acting so weird.” Draco questioned, grabbing  
“All you talk about is Potter and then you finally have a chance at him and you just… don’t say anything.” Draco could read between the lines. What Blaise meant was he was sick of hearing Draco talk about Harry effing Potter. The problem was, Potter was intoxicating Draco’s mind more than ever; he saved Draco’s life. What that meant was lost on Draco. He assumed it was because ‘the Boy Who Lived’ wouldn’t just let people die but the Sorting Hat must have had reasons for putting them together.  
He thought about how hard hiding his feelings would be while living with Harry as he went to find the bloke to go to their room. They would have to agree on a password, but it was Harry who found him, McGonagall trailing behind him. “Malfoy.”  
“Potter.”  
“Okay boys, what will your password be?” McGonagall asked, holding a clipboard. “Hobnob.” Draco said flatly. Harry didn’t argue. It was the most random thing Malfoy could think of.

A few days after moving into their dorm, Harry concluded that living with Malfoy wasn’t half as bad as he thought. He kept all of his things out of the way; he didn’t want Harry messing with any of his stuff. He rarely spent more than 15 minutes in the dorm except for sleep and they weren’t at constant war, not that there was any truce. Ron said that their dorm smelled like amber-wood and tonka bean which definitely wasn’t Harry so it had to be Draco. Harry was suspicious of Draco though. Why wasn’t he tormenting Harry? The last time he backed off, he was fixing a vanishing cabinet.  
“Please don’t tell me you’re going to go spy on him!” Hermione whined after sneaking into Harry’s dorm. (Girls weren’t allowed in.) “Well Yes. What if he is plotting to.. I don’t know, bring back Voldemort or something.” Harry argued. Hermione groaned and fell back onto Draco’s bed. “He isn’t going to like you on his bed.” Ron said. Hermione groaned again.  
“We should go anyways.” Hermione huffed. “Harry, don’t go spying. I’m serious.” Harry gave a slight nod and waved goodbye. Shortly after, Draco appeared back in the dorm. It was only 9 but he was still getting ready to sleep. Harry didn’t know what to do with himself so he left to shower.  
When he got out, towel wrapped around his waist, he realized he had forgotten to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom with him. He groaned and prayed that Draco was asleep already. 

When Potter walked back into the bedroom, he brought a gust of steam and his eucalyptus shampoo scent with him. Draco’s nostrils flared and he opened one eye ever so slightly. There, he saw Potter shirtless in a pair of black sweatpants. He felt himself turn red and he squeezed his eyes shut. As soon as Harry fell asleep, he quietly got up to meet with Blaise, little did he know, Harry wasn’t even close to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun writing this chapter and I have decided not to stress about it being good or not. Thank you to everyone who gave me Kudos!! I hope you enjoy!

Pulling his cloak over his head, Harry silently followed Draco, Marauders map in hand. He shifted between their two beds and tailed Draco out of the dorm, but he didn’t go far. Only a few rooms down. He knocked on one of the doors and slipped in. Harry just barely got inside before the door was slammed on the corner of his cloak. “The hell is wrong with this…” Blaise whispered, opening the door to close it again. Luckily, Harry pulled his cloak out of the way just in time. “You alone? Wheres-” Draco started, giving a weird glance to the door and staring right through Harry. “Yea, yea, I’m alone. What’s up?” Draco grabbed Blaise’s sleeve and dragged him further into the dorm. It was decorated much differently than Harry and Draco’s. It was slightly over the top Slytherin themed.  
“What’s wrong, Malfoy?” Blaise said, pulling his arm back.  
“I’m living with Harry bloody Potter, that’s what's wrong.” Draco hissed. Harry was slightly disappointed. Based on Draco’s earlier questioning and wanting to be alone promised something juicier than just complaining about living with your “enemy”.  
“Yes? And? I thought you were happy about this!” Blaise yelled.  
“Shhh! No! I wasn’t!” Draco spat. ‘Why would Blaise think he was happy about it? Probably so he could mentally torture me.’ Harry thought.  
“Why would I be happy to live with someone who hates me?” Draco continued. Blaise shrugged. “I don’t know. So you could get closer?”  
“Zabini, he hates me. He hates what I am. He will probably have to kill me one day.” Harry frowned, joints aching from his awkward half-crouch position. “How could he ever like me like that. I would be asking the impossible.” Draco finished, crossing his arms and looking at his feet with sorrowful eyes. Harry held his breath to keep from gasping. As quietly as he could, he crept quietly towards the door. He could still hear Draco and Blaise talking but everything was muffled by shock. “Living with him only makes it worse….” He slowly opened the door and slammed it behind him, bolting for his, no, their room. He yanked the covers over his head and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Draco tensed as soon as the door slammed. “Fuck.” He mumbled. “Blaise… I gotta go.” He said simply, creaking the door open, making sure there was no one around. He tip-toed silently back to his room and shuffled into the bedroom. As soon as Blaise couldn’t close the door, he suspected the worst. He inspected Harry, presumably asleep, although his breathing was too fast and he was wearing his glasses… So he had heard. But what to do? He narrowed it down to 3 options… One, Pretend like nothing ever happened and pretend he didn’t know Harry heard and go on going insane. Two, face Harry now and tell him to pretend nothing happened, or three. Get Granger to turn him into a frog.  
He wasn’t sure if he could live on dealing with Potter’s stupid, crooked smile or the way his hair was always adorably messy. He didn’t have much to lose, except the wall he had built to protect himself. If he faced Potter now, it would be breaking that wall down.  
“Potter.” He said quietly. He wasn’t sure if Harry heard him or not because he didn’t move. “Potter. I know you aren’t asleep.” He said a little louder. Harry became stiffer than a board. Draco didn’t blame him for pretending to be asleep. “Look, I know you followed me. I know you heard. I… I’m… I’m sorry.” Why was that so hard to say? “You can just pretend you didn’t hear… It’s okay.” Draco whispered, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles were white. Harry seemed to have relaxed as Draco crawled into bed. Half of him was relieved to have gotten it off his chest, the other half felt ill. The mix of the two just made him frustrated with himself and with Harry and with what he was. He dug his nails into his left arm where Voldemort left his mark, and pulled down, scraping his pale skin.

The next morning when Draco awoke, Harry was already gone. He looked at the time, already 9:30. He decided to take a day off. No one would miss him. He took a long shower and stared at his left arm. The hot water ran over it, causing it to sting with pain. He hit the tiled wall and got out of the shower to lay in bed all day. He fell in and out of restless sleep, a raging headache plaguing him. When Potter got back, his face was shoved under his pillows and he was laying on his stomach, half asleep. “Um… Malfoy?” Harry whispered, poking his arm. Draco pulled away and hissed at him. His skin was paler than usual and there were bags under his eyes. “Merlin, Malfoy. What happened?” Harry asked, dropping his books on the end of his bed. You. You did. You bloody idiot. Draco thought, oblivious to the fact he actually said it. Harry cocked an eyebrow and Draco slapped his mouth. He held Harry’s gaze for a moment before face planting back into his pillows and groaning. “Pretend you didn’t hear that.” He grumbled, voice muffled by his soft pillows.  
“Do you always pretend like this?” Harry asked quietly, almost as if he was asking himself. Draco sat up in one swift movement. “Yes.” He was too drunk and he didn’t even know what to try to rebuild his walls. “You think I wanted this piece of shit mark?” Draco growled, pulling his sleeve up to reveal his injured arm, crusted with blood. Harry’s eyes widened and he grabbed Draco’s wrist and pulled his arm close to him, nose inches away from the dark mark.  
“You did this to yourself?” He muttered, more of a statement than a question. Draco yanked his arm away swiftly and looked away. Harry frowned. “Let me heal it.” Draco shook his head.  
“Why do you even care?” Draco growled, clenching his teeth together tightly. “You are the bloody chosen one!” He yelled. “I’m garbage! I’m one of them!”  
Harry was silent for a minute before calmly replying; “You didn’t want to be.”  
“What difference does it make? I didn’t argue! I did so many terrible things! I’m nothing I’m-” And then Harry’s lips were on his, pushing against him. Harry slowly pulled away and looked into Draco’s icy blue eyes. “You are not nothing.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A REAL CHAPTER! SORRY!!!

Hello! So I'm sorry to disappoint whoever actually reads this, this isn't a new chapter, not yet. I have found myself with a sudden concept I NEED to get down, so I will be starting another fic. You can read that while you're waiting for another chapter if you want! I'll write my actual notes for the idea below. 

"Draco is secretly an animagus (Ferret) and he is sick of [everything] so he turns himself and befriends, you guessed it, Potter. Harry has no idea tho, he suspects but ignores it. Draco finds himself falling in love with this Harry Potter he never got to know when they were younger. (setting is year 5??? Maybe??? [Don’t wanna follow along with original story bc I’m lazy]) *COULD 8TH YEAR WORK??* OMG OKAY!

Setting is 8th year. Draco is getting a lot of hate. Harry pities him but they never really get close. Draco turns himself into a white ferret (secretly an animagus) and befriends Harry. He soon discovers he is falling in love with him. Harry suspects that it could be Draco but why wouldn’t Malfoy flaunt his ‘gift’??? So he rules that out. (Also he calls Draco/the ferret ‘Dragon’.) :D "

That is literally exactly what I wrote just for myself so sorry if it makes no sense. Also I know Harry calling the ferret/Draco 'Dragon' is absolutely absurd and cheesy buttttttt it makes sense when we find out Harry fancied Malfoy for a while so he names the ferret after him because it reminds him of Malfoy! Did that make sense? Whatever... Anyways, sorry to disappoint but I'll have that up either tonight or tomorrow. It's gonna be called "Hold on - a Drarry". 

Thanks for any and all support!


End file.
